1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device that collects a mist of liquid generated by ejecting liquid from a nozzle.
2. Related Art
A technique for sucking a mist of ink generated by ejecting ink drops having light curing characteristics from a nozzle has been known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-172937). In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-172937, wind for sucking a mist of ink is applied to a heat releasing fin so as to cool an irradiation section that emits light for causing ink to cure. According to this publication, a suction fan for sucking a mist of ink and a suction fan for cooling the irradiation section can be made in common.